Rosario to Ghoul ch1 Season 2
by Casimer
Summary: It's the continued story Rosario to Ghoul by Tsukune08 and I hope you like it.
Rosario to Ghoul Ch.1 Season 2

Hi everyone welcome back to Rosario to Ghoul we are going to continue Rosario to Ghoul made by Tsukune08 and here we are continuing from what happened in Ch.10 of Rosario to Ghoul I know it's been awhile since the last one was made but I hope you like it.

He's asleep from what happened last night and he's dreaming (He sees a dark room and he says "Hey wait this seems very familiar" then he remembers the last he was in a room like this it was when he first meet Ghoul and the "Contractor" in the dark room where the three thrones were. He slowly walks in the direction of where the light was that lead to the room was. He sees the room just ahead and begins to run as he sees it closer and closer until finally he reached it. He saw Ghoul and "Contractor" and he walked to them until he finally reached them. Hey what took you so long, said Ghoul. Took your sweet time, said Contractor. Hay it was hard to figure out my emotions anyway why am I here. We brought you here to tell you that now that Mizona is a part of your harem and the fact that she's a snow women you can now control ice and turn parts of your body into ice at will also we are giving you more strength and speed. When you awake your body mass will have increased and new powers that you will soon discover and learn to control this way we can prepare you for that group Fairy tale that attacked you now go, oh hey can you tell Mizona thank you for the ice powers said Contractor.)

Tsukune slowly awoke from talk with Ghoul and Contractor and from what had happened last night with Mizona and Moka. He remembered everything that happened in his conversation better that the one he had last time. As he slowly tried to get up, but as soon as he tried he realized that Moka was on the left holding his arm tight in between her breasts completely naked and Mizona on the right doing the same as Moka. He slightly tried to shake them to get them up for school.

"Moka Chan, Mizona Chan time to get up for school" said Tsukune. Moka and Mizona slowly moved stretching and moaning letting his arms go but they were still in bed fast asleep.

"I guess there exhausted from last night" Tsukune thought with a big smile on his face as he thought of what happened last night. Right when he got out of bed he began to get dressed. 1 minute later as soon as Moka slowly awoke she opened her eyes and saw Tsukune getting his clothes picked out for school she got out of bed with no clothes on trying to hide her presence from Tsukune as best as she could she slowly got closer and closer to Tsukune until she finally reached him and wrapped her arms around him and said. "Good morning Tsukune" in a sexy and scary voice.

As soon as he realized what had happened he jumped out of complete surprise and sent Moka back couple inches he said "Don't do that you gave me chills." When Moka saw him in the sun light she noticed that he grew 2 inches and he was more ripped. What happened to your body, said Moka with a tone that said she was worried. He thought up something random so she wouldn't find out about Ghoul and Contractor. You see I've done some research on vampires that say that when some male vampire have 2 mates there body mass and strength can increases a lot or do nothing well that's what I've read. Okay that's good to know, said Moka. Mizona finally wakes up.

Ummu. They look at Mizona as the cover falls off her, Mizona looked a bit taller and her breasts grew 2 more sizes she was size C now size E the same size as Moka. As soon as Tsukune saw Mizona he turned red and his nose began to bleed. Mizona began to turn red from embracement and then she noticed that Moka was staring at the floor were Tsukune was standing, she then looked at were Moka was looking and she saw that Tsukune still didn't have pants or underwear he had a boner and his dick was 6 inches long. When he noticed what the two were looking at he could tell what they were thinking and just the thought made his dick get bigger and the he noticed that the girls were getting horny and the two in his head were enjoying the view, then he grabbed Moka and threw her onto the bed next to Mizona and he thinks that if he should join them or not. When he made up his mind they had 3 hours of hard sex.

Time skip 3 hours later.

They had 1 hour of hard shower sex.

They all took a shower together.

Time skip 1 hour later.

They all got out of the tub and dyed off the girls laid down on the bed as Tsukune went to cheek the time. Girls get up. But what for Tsukune, said Mizona. We have to get up for school. Umm. How's your neck. It's been feeling weird can you check it for me, said Mizona. Sure, said Tsukune when he looked at Mizonas neck he saw two small circular puncture wounds like bite marks then he remembered during the 4 hours of the hard sex that he bite her and drank some of her blood will giving a little of his own to her. Around the two holes in her neck there was a tattoo of vines with fire poppy's, bubble gum, and ice cubes. When they looked at Tsukunes neck they saw that ice cubes and fire were added to his mark. Moka time to get up we have to go to school. Uhmm what time is it. 10 o'clock were 2 hours late to class. I'll get ready. Come on Mizona here I'll help you up.

Time skip; there all ready and they leave for school.

You stop right there, said someone out of no were.

They look to see who it was and they were surprised to see that it was Kuyo the Discipline Comity leader.

What is it, said Tsukune in a deep and threatening voice.

Tsukune Aono, did you seriously think I would forget about what happened on your first year here, huh, I've come here to teach you and that little vampire a lesson and this time I will kill you. Bring him to me, said Kuyo. Kuyo puts his left hand up and snapped his fingers; his men started charging at Tsukune and the girls.

They looked at Tsukune seeing what he wanted to do, they noticed he had a big smile on his face, and like a flash he takes all the Discipline Comity members down one by one.

Your turn, said Tsukune to Kuyo. Kuyo tried to run from Tsukune but as soon as he tried Tsukune was already in front of him. Tsukune punched him right in the chest shattering his ribs.

Tsukune why did you do that, don't you think you could have held back a little.

To tech him a lesson that if he tries again heel end up dead. Tsukune realized that Kuyo was still conscious when he said that.

I'll let the nurse know about you and were you and your men are at, said Tsukune

We should hurry to class, said Tsukune.

Moka thinks to herself. (He sure has gotten stronger and fast than he was before.)

Time skip; they finally get to class.

Sorry were late we lost track of time, said Tsukune.

That's okay go ahead take your seats, said Miss. Nekenoma.

Yukari and Kurumu both looked at Tsukune, Moka, and Mizona both knowing exactly why they were late.

Good evening Tsukune, Moka, and, Mizona, said Yukari with a big smile on her face.

The girls look away will their faces turned red and Tsukune said, "Good morning Yukari, Kurumu how are you girls this evening.

Good how about you, said Yukari.

Same, said Tsukune.

All right take your seats everyone, said Miss. Nekenoma.

Time skip, final period ended.

Hay Tsukune, in one or two hours can you bring Mizona to our training spot we need to figure out how she can help us in a fight and how much stronger you and her gotten, said Moka.

Okay see you there, said Tsukune.

Time skip 1 hour 30 minutes later in the middle of the forest.

So where are we going, asked Mizona.

We're going to were me and Moka go to train were going to see how to combine or skills.

Time skip 5 minutes later.

It's just past these dead trees and green bushes, said Tsukune.

Ah took your sweet time, said Moka.

Sorry but Mizona isn't as fast as us and I couldn't just leave her, said Tsukune.

Okay let's start training, said Moka.

Tsukune my rosario please, said Moka.

Tsukune grabs Mokas rosario and pulls it off. Moka stretches.

Uuhhmmm that fells much better; okay well start off with testing your strength so try to hit me as hard as you can and no holding back, said inner Moka.

Okay that's it I was expecting something more of an uh, challenge, said Tsukune.

That's not all it's for it also to see how much stronger you've gotten, said inner Moka.

So you've noticed that, said Tsukune.

Hit me with your best shout, said Moka.

Tsukune takes his ear ring seal off and the girls felt his monster energy.

All right he I come, said Tsukune.

In a flash he went shooting at Moka and as soon as she tried to block she went flying back into 10 dead trees.

Moka are you okay, he finally got to Moka and flipped her over, and he sees her laughing a little.

Man that was the strongest punch that I've ever felt I didn't expect that, ha, ha, ha, ha, said Moka.

Okay Mizona your turn, said Moka still laughing a little.

Okay here I go, (No vis de van dowle ke van kowl cors av.) As she finished her incantation there was a big shoot of snow all around her and then there were 1000 ice shards hanging above her "Following Ice Shards" she said and they flowed Moka all over the place and she almost got hit multiple time.

Finally Mizona stopped and they started to walk closer to Tsukune.

Then Tsukune fell to the ground and landed on his knees. The girls noticed he had his hand on his chest.

Tsukune are you okay, said both Moka and Mizona will running over to him.

What is this feeling, said Tsukune. He looked towards the path they took, he saw someone standing there and he look so familiar to Tsukune. The girls help him up.

Who are you and why do you seem so familiar, said Tsukune.

The mysterious figures voice was deep and he spook as if he knew Tsukune his whole life.

I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, it has been a long time, said the mysterious figure.

Who are you, and how do you know my Tsukune, said Moka in an intimidating voice.

Oh please just because you're a vampire that likes to flash her fangs doesn't mean that you scare me, said the mysterious figure in a come voice even though he knew what she was.

Moka calm down this is between me and him, said Tsukune.

Why don't you, remove your hat so I can see your face, said Tsukune.

The mysterious figure removes his hat and when Tsukune saw his face he knew who he was.

NO IT CAN'T BE, said Tsukune

It's been a long time hasn't it little brother.

Casimer, said Tsukune.

To be Continued


End file.
